Mortal Kombat (2011)
center|250px Mortal Kombat 9 é o título provisório do no próximo jogo da série Mortal Kombat. Ela está em desenvolvimento pela NetherRealm Studios, conhecida anteriormente como Midway Games de Chicago.Play This Sick FilthMortal Kombat team sheds Midway skin for 'WB Games Chicago' thumb|left|Tela de Escolha de Personagens durante a E3. O jogo foi sugerido pelo colaborador Ed Boon em janeiro de 2009, logo após o lançamento do jogo anterior da franquia, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe.Mortal Kombat Ships 1.8 Million, MK9 In Development Em 18 de junho de 2009, Boon confirmou em sua página do Twitter que eles estavam realizando captura de movimentos para o jogo. Ele também revelou que o jogo não terá super-heróis em se, afastando assim um seguimento imediato de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, e que eles estavam apontando para uma classificação "Mature" ("Matura"), ao contrário da avaliação "Teen" ("Adolescente") atingida pelo jogo anterior. Ele ainda questionou "ir longe demais" e mostrou preocupação com a passagem do limite para "Adults Only" ("Adultos Apenas") rating. Dan Forden também é esperado para retornar como o compositor de música do jogo.Dan Forden Returning For MK9!Next 'Mortal Kombat' Back to its Roots With Sick FatalitiesMortal Kombat 9 Planned for Mature Rating thumb|300px|right|Trailer oficial do jogo Em 4 de dezembro de 2009, o site TRMK.com declarou que Mortal Kombat 9 será lançado no Natal de 2010. Um dos primeiros compositores da série, Dan Forden é esperado para voltar. Em 10 de junho de 2010, o jogo foi oficialmente confirmado com um trailer. O jogo terá -pela primeira vez- o modo tag-team. O jogo é esperado em março de 2011. Vários personagens forão confirmados, e por enquanto, não há nenhum novo. Em 15 de junho de 2010, na conferência E3, foi confirmado que o jogo trará 26 personagens e um espaço em aberto para DLC. Também foi confirmado que o jogo terá -pela primeira vez- uma experiência em 3D. Um fatality de Kung Lao, Scorpion e Mileena foi liberado. Também foi mostrado que os personagens terão modelos únicos de seus próprios esqueletos. Exemplo: Sektor agora tem um crânio cheio de fios. Em 1 de julho de 2010, Hector Sanchez foi entrevistado e, confirmou que o modo Konquest não aparecerá neste novo jogo e que Raiden será jogável. Ele também confirmou que há uma forte chance de Shang Tsung ser jogável. Ele ainda disse que sabetodos os lutadores que aparecerão, mais ainda não pode comentar. No começo de agosto de 2010, surgiu um boato de que a revista norte-americana Playstation Magazine teria publicado que os personagens Smoke, Jax, Sonya, Kitana e Liu Kang estavam confirmados no jogo. A revista, na verdade, não fez tal afirmação, eis o trecho publicado pela revista: "It's ''expected the roster will be rounded up with Kombat's usual assortment of gods, creeps and weirdoes, including Raiden, Sonya, Jax, Smoke, Kitana, Liu Kang, and more." ( É 'esperado '''que o elenco contará com o time de costume do Mortal Kombat...) O jogo deve conter os personagens dos primeiros três jogos da série. thumb|300px|right|Segundo trailer oficial do jogo, Shadows Recentemente, foi divulgado um novo vídeo do jogo, entitulado "Shadows", que apresenta as sombras dos personagens e no final Scorpion e Sub-Zero. O personagem Kratos, da famosa série God of War, foi confirmado exclusivamente para o Playstation 3. Em 28 de janeiro de 2011, um vídeo explicando mais sobre os movimentos "X-Ray" foi lançado, mostrando vídeos, possivelmente revelando, personagens como Goro, Ermac, Baraka e Kitana. Também foi afirmado que a data de lançamento será 11 de abril de 2011. História Em uma recente entrevista, a maior parte da história foi revelada. A história reconta os eventos dos primeiros três jogos da série em uma linha do tempo alternativa, onde Raiden recebe uma mensagem dele mesmo no futuro onde o Armageddon aconteceu e Shao Kahn virou o líder supremo do mundo. Por causa desta história, personagens e cenários antigos aparecem, trazendo o antigo e o novo e começando um novo conflito. Personagens confirmados thumb|right|178px|[[Raiden]] thumb|right|178px|[[Sektor]] 180px|thumb|[[Reptile]] 180px|thumb|[[Cyrax e Kitana]] thumb|180px|[[Jax e Stryker]] thumb|180px|[[Noob Saibot|Noob]] * Cyraxhttp://www.mkuniverse.lu * Goro (mas não se sabe se será jogável) * Johnny Cage * Jax * Jade * Ermac * Kitana * Kratos (exclusivo para o Playstation 3) Vídeo de introdução de Kratos * Kung Lao * Liu Kang * Mileena * Nightwolf * Noob * Raiden * Reptile * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung (mais não se sabe se será jogável) * Shao Kahn * Sindel * Sonya * Stryker Kamidogu.com * Sub-Zero Ig.com Cameos *Kira e Li Mei aparecem presas em Shao Kahn's Arena. *Kenshi, Reiko e Daegon lutam no fundo da arena The Pit II. *Shang Tsung aparece em seu trono. *Rain e um Shadow Priest observam um cadáver no que lembra a arena The Temple. Arenas confirmadas *Bell Tower *The Bridge *Dead Pool *The Desert *Living Forest *The Pit 2 *Rooftop *Throne Room *Shang Tsung's Garden *Shao Kahn's Arena *The Subway *The Cathedral Galeria Imagem:MK9Captura.jpg|Captura de movimentos para o jogo Imagem:ermac vs kratos.jpg|Ermac vs Kratos Imagem:sonya confirmada.jpg|Sonya Imagem:jax.jpg|Jax Imagem:SIndel confirmada.jpg|Sindel Referências Categoria:NetherRealm Studios Categoria:Jogos